This is a problem
by CassandraSnakeCharmer
Summary: Piper, Jason, Leo, and Annabeth get arrested for getting into some...trouble at Walmart, so because everyone thinks there crazy after listening in on one of their conversations, the police has sentenced them to Therapy. Dr. Smith is going to have some trouble...
1. Whose fault is it?

**I know, this isn't a Oneshot, but I really liked the idea, so I typed it :)  
**

**Disclaimer:I dont own HoO or PJO now excuse me while I go cry in the corner...  
**

"I told you not to steal the WII remote."

"Well, at least I hadn't punched the manager in the face!"

"He was a monster!"

"Calm down you two."

"Stay out of this Piper!"

"Don't talk to Piper that way!"

"What are you going to do about it Sparky?"

"OW!"

"Why are we even in this mess?"

"Well Piper, Annabeth decided to punch the manager-"

"I told you he was a monster!"

"-and then destroy the clothing section!"

"But you stole a WII remote, and you asked dumped paint over employees!"

"Well, we didn't have enough money!"

"I would think your stealing skills would be better!"

"Guys, because of you two we're stuck-"

"Because of us!"

"Your the one who beat up some random girls-"

"They were being jerks!"

"you sure thats the only reason Beauty Queen!"

"Woah! Put away the dagger!"

"Not a chance Repair Boy!"

"Am I the only one who didn't do anything bad?"

"No! You dropped all of the food on the floor and made a huge mess!"

"It was a accident! I tripped!"

"You still did it!"

"Guys, arguing is not going to help us."

"Your right Annabeth."

"So what are we going to do? We need to get back quick, or else the bulding of the Argo 2 is going to suffer."

"I don't know."

"Why don't you use charmspeak?"

"Not a good idea Jason, from what Piper told me the effects would wear off and they will still remember us."

"So what do we do?"

"I guess we just got to go with what the mortals do with us."

"What if the put us in Jail?"

"Easy, we break out."

"Alright, I guess we just have to wait."

"This sucks."

"Yeah."

+++++++I AM THE LINE BREAK! FEAR ME!+++++++

Dr. Smith pov

Dr. Smith grabbed his clip board and wrote swiftly _After listening the children for the past hour, I must say that they need therapy, and it is not something that can be avoided. Please make _

_sure they are checked for weapons , and that they are handcuffed. I believe that they are violent but, they seemed to have decided not to struggle. Thank you, Dr. R. Smith. _Dr. Smith paced

the room thinking about what he had just heard, the children seemed to think there are monsters out there and carrying a dagger is okay. He wondered what kind of environment they had

grew up in to become like this. Sighing, he walked outside the room which had contained him and the kids (Who had no idea he was listening in on their conversation), and handed a

Policemen the note and told him to give it to the chief.

+++++++I can count! 15 4 9 32 9 10 I am amazing!+++++++

Annabeth POV

Annabeth stared in disgust at the policeman in front of her.

"You want us to go to therapy?" Jason asked with narrowed eyes. Piper looked ready to leap up and claw the man's eyes out, but Leo held her back.

"Yes, it will be very helpful to you." The Policeman replied. Annabeth rolled her eyes _As if. _

"It will Miss Chase" Oops, she must of said it out loud on accident. As there were sitting in the police car on the way to therapy, Annabeth thought of several ways to get out off this mess,

unfortunately none of her plans seemed like a good idea. She would of just simply used the Mist, but some of the Policemen are clear sighted. So, now she and her friends are stuck in therapy.

**I will try to post the second chapter by thursday, but I dont know...Please R & R**

**~Cassandra :)  
**


	2. Why we're here

**HELLO :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO or else Octavian would have exploded already  
**

Annabeth Pov**  
**

"What is your name" Dr. Smith asked. Annabeth stayed silent while gazing out the window.

"Could you please cooperate Annabeth?" He questioned. Annabeth snorted,

"Well you already know my name, so I don't have to tell you it." Dr. Smith sighed,

"Is there anyway for you to be more comfortable here?"

"I want my friends here." Annabeth replied, looking as innocent as possible. Dr. Smith agreed and Annabeth smirked to herself_. _Her plan had worked perfectly. Annabeth slouched into her chair, which was hard because she was handcuffed to it. Soon, the others had been brought in, and they too were handcuffed to chairs (Which they didn't look happy about). Dr. Smith settled behind his desk.

"Is there anything you would like to know before we start?" Finally! Annabeth can find out why they were stuck in the stupid situation.

"why are we here?"

"Well, when you were placed in the small chamber after you got arrested you said some... interesting stuff, so it was decided that you should come here." The demigods simultaneously cursed in different languages (Jason:Latin, Piper:French, Leo:Spanish, and Annabeth:Greek). How could I not realize it? Annabeth thought angrily at herself, I am a daughter of Athena!

"Alright, let's get started." Dr. Smith said, oblivious of the teenagers expressions.

"So, can you tell me what had happened at Walmart?"The Doctor asked. Together they recounted the odd tale of them at Walmart. After they finished their story, Dr. Smith stared at them with his jaw dropped.

"That is very...interesting." Annabeth knew the truth, Dr. Smith was thinking that they need to go to therapy for a life time.

**Sorry it was so short, but I will have the therapy in the next chapter. And I might write what happened at Walmart as a separate oneshot. **

**Remember to R&R  
**

**~Cassandra  
**


	3. Annoying shrink!

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating, I have had a case of writer's block. I even had to force myself to write this. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own, now excuse me while I go and sob in the corner.  
**

.Leo POV

Leo shoved his face further into the couch and sighed, as he heard a loud rap on the door. They had been given a hotel room with two beds and a couch after they lied to the police saying that they were homeless. Naturally the girls claimed the beds, leaving Leo and Jason to fight over the couch. Leo had gotten the couch, but that was only because Jason had gone to the front desk and asked for an extra mattress to put on the floor. Later, Annabeth had IM'ed Chiron and explained the embarrassing situation to him, needless to say they had gotten the scolding of a lifetime. Now while they were lounging around and meeting with the infuriating therapist, the camp was working to save their sorry butts. This situation was especially annoying to Leo, considering how many times he had been sentenced to therapy. The one thing Leo had learned from all those sessions was that when they say that they are going to help you, they aren't. Leo tilted his head upward in irritation, and saw Piper stumbling angrily towards the door. Outside, stood a short, beefy officer with greasy black hair, cold blue eyes, and a cold expression donned on his visage.

"What do ya want?" Piper said in a slight slur, The officer, who Leo decided to name Joe, seemed shocked at Piper's lack of respect. He probably hasn't met demigods before, Leo thought with amusement. Joe soon regained his composure, and said in a gruff voice,

"I am here to take you to Dr. Smith." There was a collective groan from the demigods.

"We will be there in an hour." Jason replied coldly, and Piper swiftly slammed the door in Joe's face before he could reply. Glancing upward, Leo noticed the time, IT WAS FREAKING 5:00 IN THE MORNING! A groan slipped from his mouth and he started cursing in an mix between English, Spanish, and Greek.

"I hope we get help soon." There was sounds of agreements from everyone as they began getting ready for torture, sorry therapy. Annabeth opened the door, and they found Joe standing there with arms crossed, and his face was a bright red which could challenge a tomato, and win. Leo and the others stormed past Joe without a glance at got ready for another therapy session.

+++ I SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH PIXIE STICKS!+++

"So ready to get started?" Dr. Smith asked with a smile.

"WHY DID WE HAVE TO GET UP THIS EARLY?" Leo bellowed, unable to contain himself. Dr. Smith continued to smile infuriatingly, and replied

"I believe that having a early start on the day is good for the soul."

"Then you are stupid!" Jason yelled in frustration, and the other super, powerful, and awesome teenagers (and yes that includes Leo) nodded in agreement.

"Let's move on." Dr. Smith said, not acknowledging Jason's insult.

"So can you tell me why you were at Wal-Mart?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't give information to stalkers."

"I am not a stalker."

"Yeah right!" Leo scoffed and turned to the window that his friends had been staring at. Whoa, the window was so amazing, Leo couldn't describe it, it just had this quality that made it so amazing.

"I am-What are you staring at?" They turned to him in shock.

"How could you not see it?"

"I can't believe you asked that!"

"Stupid shrink!"

"You are an idiot!" They screamed in anger, and tugged at their handcuffs, hoping to rip his head off, at least that is what Leo was hoping. Soon they where apprehended by policemen and restrained until they calmed down, which was and hour later.

"What happened to us?" Leo asked, as they sat in the hotel room.

" I have no idea." Jason responded.

"It felt like being under a spell." Annabeth said, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I wonder who put the spell if it was a spell." Piper said.

"I think I can answer that." Said a voice behind them, they turned around and their eyes widened.

**HAHAHA Clify! R&R and I will update it soon.****  
**


	4. More people!

**Hey guys, so sorry I have been gone so long, I was doing NaNoWriMo but my files got deleted so I am making myself feel better by typing this.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked the is FANFICTION, so I have no idea why anyone would think that anyone would have rights to the stuff on this sight.**

Piper POV

"I think I can answer that." Said a voice behind them, they turned around and their eyes widened. Standing before them was Lou Ellen, Connor Stoll, and Jake Mason.

"Hey guys." Leo immediately ran up to Jake and they started talking in the "mechanic language". Piper turned away, uninterested, and saw Annabeth yelling at Lou Ellen. Apparently, Lou Ellen had enchanted the window that they had been staring at earlier, and Annabeth was annoyed because now Dr. Smith thought they were even more mentally deranged. Piper was annoyed about that too, but she would rather not join the argument. Connor and Jason sat in a corner, snicker about something that Piper really did not want to know. Since she had no one to talk to, Piper lied on the bed and closed her eyes.

She dreamed that she was in Dr. Smith's office. Dr. Smith was there, as was the head officer. Piper stepped forward to hear there conversation, knowing that she is invisible to them.

"Keep a policemen with them at all times, they are quite unstable." Dr. Smith said, and Piper had a sudden urge to punch the therapist in the nose.

"Alright." The policeman nodded, "I will send Joe and Bob to watch them now, and then I will inform the others of this." Then he pulled out a walkie talkie and murmured something into it, probably telling the officers to come babysit them. Piper felt her hands twitch towards her knife, and she stopped the movement. She wasn't here in real life, and even if she was, she shouldn't harm mere mortal even if they are armed.

Piper's eyes snapped open, and she found that the hotel room was completely trashed. Pillows and blankets were strewn everywhere and ripped up. The trash bin had been tipped over, and garbage was in every corner of the room. Above the mess, everyone was arguing with each other, while destroying the hotel room further. Piper glanced at the wall behind Lou Ellen, and noticed Annabeth's dagger lodged in it.

"All of you calm down and sit." Piper charmspeaked, feeling slightly irritated. Everyone obliged, and and Piper sighed.

"We have a problem." Annabeth asked.

"Dr. Smith has told the police to never leave us, so what will they think if of three new teenagers? Also, this make it harder for us to get the hades out of here."

"Oh great." Everyone groaned out.

"We should probably clean the room, then find a place to hide those three." Annabeth gestured to Lou Ellen, Jake, and Connor.

While they cleaned, Piper asked Annabeth why everyone was arguing.

"They all were part of the enchanted window thing," Annabeth scowled, "and they just did it to mess with us, which ultimately made everything harder for us." With seven people, they finished cleaning quick, so they all sat in a circle trying to make a plan that will unravel this web of problems that they were tangled into.

"How about I use some magic-"

"No!" Screamed everyone but Lou Ellen, Jake, and Conner.

"Then what do we do?" Jake asked. A grin appear on Annabeth's face.

"I have a idea."

++Cookie++

"That is brilliant!"

"Shut up Repair Boy!"

++HOUSE OF HADES!++

They were in Dr. Smith's office again, for another session of therapy. They had to act as sane as possible, which even Piper had to admit, will be hard.

"So how are all of you today?" Dr. Smith asked with a fake smile.

"We are fine, how about you?" Jason answered back. They all sat up straight, with either neutral or happy expressions donned on there visage.

"I am quite well, thank you." Dr. Smith said looking surprised.

"Okay, so could you please tell me about your family?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Well my mom left my dad, and my dad use to despise me as did my step mother." Annabeth said. Dr. Smith scribbled something on his clipboard.

"My mom left my dad, and my dad never has time for me." Piper answered next.

"My dad left my mom, I was taken away from my family, my sister told me that my mother was a drunk who is now dead." Jason said.

"My dad left my mom, then my mom was killed in a fire." Leo said last, looking down slightly when he said the last part, but Dr. Smith was to busy furiously taking notes to notice.

"You all have one family member that has left you." Dr. Smith noted, Piper nodded,

"That's because they were all related." Piper answered.

"So your all cousins?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Yeah...you could say that." A policemen suddenly walked in.

"Sir, their is some people outside requesting to speak with the others."

"Who are they?" The doctor asked.

"They claim to be uh...Awesome-sauce people from the school that is the coolest thing since cheese." Dr. Smith raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

**Finished! Yay! Anyway R&R and yeah...**

**~Cassandra  
**


	5. Transferred

**Sorry for the long wait...I just couldn't type anything and yeah... **

**Disclaimer: Owning PJO and HoO would probably end horribly...  
**

Jason Pov

Jason was confused. This was not part of the plan, as far as he knew. For all he knew Annabeth might of added this to the plan without telling them, he wouldn't put it past her. But, if this isn't part of Annabeth's plan, then who wants to see them? Is it a monster? Jason doubted it, even though monsters were creative but they wouldn't resort to saying the were "Awesome-sauce people from the school that was the greatest thing since cheese. Actually the likeliness of that happen was like a million to one. Oh Jupiter he just jinxed it didn't he?

As they headed downstairs to the lobby, Jason prepared himself for the battle that might possibly occur. At the lob, Jason was surprised to find two handsome men standing there wearing business suits. He was even more shocked to find that it was Apollo and Mercury.

"Hello," Dr. Smith greeted, "I am Dr. Smith." Apollo flashed a smile and said,

"I am Fred Imaslapyou." (1)

"Your name is Fred...Imaslapyou?" Dr. Smith raised a eyebrow.

"Yup, got a problem with that?" Apollo glared fiercely, Dr. Smith's eyes widen and he shook his head furiously.

"Good." Apollo face brightened, "This is my co-worker "Peter Porker." Again Dr. Smith looked kinda weirded out but he didn't say anything, obvious afraid of being on the reciving end of the gods anger (Not that he knew they were gods).

"So you work for the school that these children go to?" Dr. Smith asked. He looked surprised, like he couldn't believe that they go to school. Jason felt a surge of anger before he remembered that they _did_ tell everyone they were homeless, so it was easy to assume that they didn't go to any school.

"Yes, I am the principal and Peter is the vice principal." Mercury shot Apollo a quick look that said 'Why do you get to be the principal?'

"I was unaware that they went to school, because they had told me that they were homeless." Dr. Smith said, gesturing the demigods of the room.

"Homeless?" Apollo raised a eyebrow, "Oh! The kids love to pretend that they are something they are not."

"Yep," Mercury grinned, "They also love messing with authority figures" The god smirked at them.

"So they were just acting the whole time I was with them?" Dr. Smith asked looking kinda embarrassed.

"Yep anyway we better take them before the do some other stupid thing." Apollo grinned at Dr. Smith and walked out the door. They followed him, sticking their tongues as they walked. Pluto, the Greeks are seriously affecting him (2).

Hermes (Jason knew that Mercury wouldn't act like he did earlier so he knew that the god was in Greek form) and Apollo (It's the same name anyway) took them to the hotel room and gestured for them to sit.

"My Lords, why have you come? Not that we aren't grateful it is just we already had a plan and you are not aloud to interferer with our lives." Jason said, sitting up straight.

"Well Pichu," Pichu? "The council agreed to us making on visit to get you out of that horrible place."

"Thank yo-" Piper started to say, but Apollo interrupted her.

"But, there is a price. You still have to do therapy but one of my children shall conduct it instead so that you can continue camp activities."

"Why are we still required to do therapy?" Annabeth asked.

"Because your all honestly kind of messed up in the head."

"Hey!" Leo said who had been oddly quiet through this whole ordeal.

"Which of your children lord Apollo?" Piper said before Leo gets blasted into small little burnt Leo bits.

"Carly, by the way the others are back at camp. Except for Connor, he is with one of his siblings (3). Well we better be off." They turned away as the gods showed their true form and flashed out. Jason shuddered slightly he had seen that once and it was not a fun experience.

They all grabbed their stuff and on the way back to camp they stopped at Target (they didn't even consider going to a Walmart). They managed not to cause any trouble at Target, which was a **relie1f.** Then, they took a taxi to Long Island (The taxi driver was kinda confused at dropping random teenagers with Target shopping bags in the middle of nowhere but he didn't argue). The second they got across the camp border, they were swarmed.

"How could you do something so stupid?"

"What happened at Walmart?"

"Is it true that you made a Policemen faint?" Questions were fired so rapidly Jason got a headache trying to find out who said what.

"Children stop swarming them." Chiron commanded, and they all smiled appreciatively at him.

"You all get some rest, we will talk in the morning." They all trudged to their cabins and took nice naps.

When Jason woke, it was 5 in the afternoon. He headed to the big house, knowing that Chiron would want to talk to all of them. Piper, Leo, and Annabeth were already seated around the ping pong table so Jason took a set next to his girlfriend.

"So you are all informed that you will be doing therapy with Miss Shane?" The Centaur asked and they all nodded.

"But when are we going to do this?" Piper asked.

"4 o'clock every day. No matter what, because this is an order from the Olympians." Basically their was no way out of this.

"You may go now." Chiron said and they all left.

"Well this sucks a little less than before but still sucks." Leo said and they all agreed. They were going to therapy, _again._

**(1) FRED IS BACK**_  
_

**(2) Jason just wants to keep his Roman like ness and yeah...  
**

**(3)HE IS WITH ATHENASISTERS (Your welcome La)  
**

**R&R and bye :D  
**

**~Cassandra  
**


	6. Rude much?

**Don't kill me! I am sorry! I kinda was being lazy, them I got obsessed with Doctor Who, then I was lazy again, then I had this huge testing week...so yeah**

**I AM SOO SORRY! D:**

**Disclaimer: I dont own because if I did I would still be writing the first book and the series wouldnt exist...**

Annabeth Pov

Carly Shane is a medium height, black haired girl, with blue eyes, who happened to be obsessed with Psychology. She was even worse than Annabeth is with Archeture, which is saying something, even to Annabeth! So, it wasn't surprising that Carly became their knew therapist, but their was some fear that she will use her Psychology to mold their minds like play dough. Which, even though the thought is completely ridiculous, Annabeth had to admit it seem like something Carly would do.

So as they sat in the big house, nerves started to take over, causing them to fidget in anticipation.

"Whats taking so long?" Leo's voice projected the question that had been on all of their minds.

Suddenly all the lights turned off and Annabeth felt rope wrapped around her, tying her to the chair.

"Whats going on?" Piper whispered before the light flickered back on. All off them sat in a circle, tied up to their chairs. In the center of the circle stood Carly. She was wearing a long blue robe and her hair was tied in a severe bun.

"This is how we will cleanse your mind, through pain." she said creepily and all of their eyes widened. Carly was going to torture them!

"Just kidding." Carly's mouth split into a grin, and Lou Ellen stepped inside the room. snapped her fingers and the ropes fell to the ground.

"What was that for?" Jason demanded.

"I owe the Stoll Brothers money." Well that made sense. It wasn't uncommon for the Stolls to make people execute pranks for them if money, or really anything is owed.

"So, lets get started." Carly stood up and pointed to each one of them, first Piper, then Jason and Leo, then finally Annabeth, "Annoying, and obsessed with Jason. Stiff, with no personality. Insecure with a inferiority complex. Pride issues, depressed, clingy, and overly jealous type." They all stared at her before her comments finally settled in.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, there is some other things, but I will touch on them later." Carly spoke in a sickly sweet voice.

"Who gave you the rig-" Annabeth started before being cut off.

"I don't care what you think, I am the one who is talking here." Carly interrupted rudely, causing anger to seep into Annabeth's mind. Annabeth felt the air get hotter, and realized that Leo was resisting the urge to roast Carly. From the looks on Piper and Jason's face, it was obvious that the really wanted to let him set Carly ablaze.

For the rest of the session Carly continued to insult them and ignore them when they tried to protest. The whole time Annabeth was surprised at Carly's true personality. Who knew the girl could be so vicious? It was then that Annabeth remembered vaguely of Carly talking with Drew a lot recently and started to slowly change her wardrobe. So Drew poisoned another camper.

"I swear I wanna smack this girl so hard she will end up in the freaking Harry Potter world." Piper whispered darkly, as they left the Big House.

"Why don't we pull some pranks instead?" All of them agreed, though Jason looked apprehensive.

"I don't know guys, why don't we just tell Chiron what happened and be on with it?" That was definitely Jason''s Roman side talking.

"Because this way is more fun!" Leo said. As they all headed off to a place to make their plans, Annabeth realized she was more loose then usual. Since Percy was kidnapped, by the most annoying Goddess in the Universe, Annabeth felt like her insides were being ground up and burned slowly. She hadn't realized that the flame started to let up untill now. Annabeth suspected this was because of Jason, Leo, and Piper. Even though Jason makes a small rain of sadness pour over her because of his similarities to Percy, they all make unlock Annabeth from her depression and desperation.

"If we are going to do this, lets make it a pretty big prank." Annabeth smirked mischievously as they began their plans.

++++++I WANT TO MEET THE DOCTOR++++++

"AHH!" Carly screamed girlishly and ran out of her cabin. The apparently-messed-up-enough-to-need-to-go-to-therapy kids were all hiding behind a bush trying to stifle their giggles. This was the most fun Annabeth had since...well since Percy had been at Camp. Annabeth pushed the sadness that was started to creep up on her, she didn't want to become all depressed like she usually does when she thinks of Percy.

"Good job guys." Leo said with a gigantic grin that was slightly unnerving as usual. They smirked as they saw Carly running around screaming at the top of her lungs as she attempted to scrap the ketchup of her face. Thats right the smeared ketchup on her face while everyone was sleeping, but that is not all. They also poured honey on her hair, dropped rubber snakes around her bed, wrote "I am an idiot" on her arms in permanent marker, and threw her clothes into the lake. Nobody messes with them.

Unfortunately, Carly noticed them hiding in a bush, laughing their heads off.

"You think this is funny?!' Carly screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Actually, yes we do." Leo said, choking from laughter. Carly turned to Annabeth and glared.

"This is all your fault! You stupid little witc-" Carly was suddenly slapped by Annabeth herself.

"Shut up." Annabeth glared. Carly pulled out a dagger and screamed furiously before thrusting it towards Annabeth's stomach.

++++++++++++TARDIS IS BLUE! YAY!+++++++++++

Annabeth gasped as she suddenly awoke from her dream. What the heck was that? And, who did she manage to dream of other points of view including hers? Annabeth walked outside and saw Percy.

"What's wrong, you look a little freaked out."

"I had the weirdest dream..."

"Please tell me it is not the one were you singing on stage with Lady Gaga and then skipping across a meadow of spoons."

"You promised to never mention it!"

"OW!"

"I've missed you Seaweed Brain."

"Of course you did!"

"OW! Come on, again, really Annabeth?"

"Shut up and come with me to get some breakfast."

That dream was weird, Annabeth thought as they went to the pavilion. She was in the point of view of people she never met before and they seemed to be pretty close friend with her. Also in the dream their was Romans, Flying Ships, and most importantly, Percy was missing for some reason. It was just a dream.

Just a dream.

**I AM DONE! YES! I COMPLETED THIS STORY...Though I made the ending sadder then it needed to be...oh well**

**~Cassandra**


End file.
